The invention concerns a furniture item having at least a first and a second furniture portion, in which one of the furniture portions is stationary and the other furniture portion is mounted movably to the furniture carcass (i.e., the stationary furniture portion) and which are movable relative to each other. A lockable ejection device is arranged on the first' furniture portion for moving the movable furniture portion out of a closed end position into an open position, and an engagement element is arranged on the second furniture portion. At least in a part of the opening/closing path of the movable furniture portion, the engagement element is in engagement with the ejection device.
Furniture items comprising a movable furniture portion and a lockable ejection device for moving the movable furniture portion out of a closed end position into an open position are known per se. In those arrangements, the lockable ejection device permits opening of a handle-less movable furniture portion at least to such an extent that it is possible to grip behind the front panel and open the drawer even without the presence of a handle fitment. In that case, unlocking of the ejection device can be effected for example by way of a button or, in the case of what are referred to as touch-latch fitments, by applying a pressure to the front panel in the closing direction of the movable furniture portion.
In order in that case to be able to adjust the front gap which exists in the closed position of a drawer between the inside of its front panel and the front end faces of the carcass walls of a furniture item, it is further known from DE 20 2004 019 738 U1 for the housing of the opening and closing device which is in the form of a touch-latch mechanism and which is integrated in the extension guide system to be formed to be displaceable in the longitudinal direction and fixable in selectable longitudinal adjusted positions.